Gate of Life
Overview The first six gates of the Eight Inner Hidden Gates could enhance various attributes of the human body. But in terms of increasing one’s comprehensive combat strength, they were inferior to the Gate of Life and the Gate of Death. The Gate of Life was located at the heart and controlled the power of life. After opening the Gate of Life, a martial artist’s fires of life would be incomparably vibrant and vivid. Their flesh, blood, organs, all of it would be able to regenerate at incredible rates. Even one’s blood vitality and fires of life, as long as they didn’t suffer some injury past 50%, could still be slowly restored. This sounded like a gate that could increase a martial artist’s defensive and recovery abilities, but it wasn’t so. The most vital role of the Gate of Life lay in its attack potential! To be able to regenerate one’s blood vitality and fires of life was an absolutely monstrous ability! For a martial artist, their life source was extremely fragile. Once their fires of life weakened or they lost their blood essence, that often meant that their life force would diminish, their bodies would wither, and they would become increasingly feeble until they even dropped realms. To think of advancing further in the future in such a state was an absolute impossibility. There were many wounds that could do this. For instance, the master of that red bamboo hat woman that Lin Ming had seen at the Imperial City Auction was one such case. She had likely reached the World King realm, but because of some grievous injury she suffered, she had dropped boundaries. But after Lin Ming opened the Gate of Life, as long as he didn’t lose over half of his blood vitality or fires of life then he could slowly restore himself. This allowed him to use a singular move in future battles, an overwhelming one that others rarely used. That was… To combust one’s blood essence! Once a martial artist combusted their blood essence, they could use their life force as a source of strength and instantly increase their combat strength to another level. In a time of crisis, if a martial artist burnt 30-40% of their blood essence, they could completely turn the tide of battle.Chapter 1167 – Divine Spear Like Dragon According to the Celestial Tyrant Manual, the less blood essence one consumed, the faster it would regenerate. If one consumed a great deal such as 50%, then it might even take over half a year to recover. If one consumed over 50%, then not even the Gate of Life’s powerful life force restoring abilities would be able to completely restore it. If a martial artist could open the Gate of Life of the Eight Inner Hidden Gates, then one really would gain the ability to regenerate one's own limbs. Moreover, doing so would only consume a martial artists’ energy; it would still be the same as one's original body.Chapter 894 – Preparation is the Key, Third Stage of Life Destruction Location The Gate of Life was located in the heart. Once the Esoteric Immortality Pill was sealed into the heart, the medicinal potency within would be washed out using the flow of blood. The energy within it would be activated, allowing him to flush through the Gate of Life in a single go! References Category:Eight Inner Hidden Gates